Carina Madeen
Carina Madeen is a playable character from Blackmoon Prophecy II. Profile Appearance Carina is a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears the trademark White Mage white-and-red robes, but without the hood. Personality Possessing a soft heart, Carina is a good natured woman. She tends to address her male team mates by "mister". Because of the death of her loved ones and subsequently running away from her hometown of Branch, she does have an underlying desperate thirst for vengeance that is somewhat hidden and muted by her meek personality. Carina develops a soft spot and good rapport with Reiner Ardell due to sharing similar experiences. Story Early life When Carina was living in Branch, she was often asked by members of Church of Graviton to join their ranks, but she always refused. One day, Graviton Faithfuls killed her parents and her fiancé hoping that it would change her mind, but she still resisted. Later, the devotees threatened Carina in various ways, but she ran away and ended up in Kaipo shortly after Espers' uprising where she tended the wounded. During this time, she took a house in the western side of the town as her residence and gained trust of the local elder who gave her the key to the Kaipo Cave. ''Blackmoon Prophecy II When Zephyr and Reiner enter the home in which Carina lives, Reiner gets mad as someone took residence in the house they're in as it's his former home. When Carina comes down from the second floor, she encounters the two, but the harsh behavior of the older man makes her woeful and she goes back to the second floor. Later, Reiner comes to her where Carina reveals that she knowns about the man's past and sympathizes with him and asks him to take her with him as she wants to reduce further suffering, but would also provide the party with healing. While being hesitant about the idea, Reiner agrees pointing that Zephyr would reproach him about it. Gameplay Stats Abilities Carina is the only character capable of learning White Magic and its X-Magic equivalent. After the events at Auslen, Carina will obtain the Libra Tome from Janus in Mystic Mysidia which allows her to learn the spell Libra. Magic :Note: Abilities are listed horizontally as learned through leveling.'' Limits Creation and development As opposed to the first game, which emulated old Final Fantasy games before characters had fleshed out personalities, UPRC aims to make each character feel very unique in terms of personality in Blackmoon Prophecy II. All of the character personalities in the game are slightly based on other characters from the Final Fantasy series. Carina is based on Terra Branford from . Carina's sprite was made by Kaimi. While designing her, UPRC gave Kaimi free hand on her looks and she ended up with blue eyes and hairstyle similar to that of from 's but being blonde. Etymology "Carina" is a name of a fourth century martyr, feminine of Latin carinus, derivative of carus "beloved". "Madeen" is the true name of Mog from , and like Carina is a female. Carina as a White Mage can use Holy-elemental spells and Madeen deals Holy-elemental damage with her Terra Homing, strenghtening the choice of Carina's last name to use an eidolon's name for it. References Category:Player characters in Blackmoon Prophecy II Category:White Mages